Y hubo Alguien
by nitamaricl
Summary: Este Sonfic NaruHina resultó después de escuchar a Marc Anthony en vivo...
Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, ni la canción que es de Marc Anthony del disco de 1997 Contra la corriente. Songfic AU.

 **Y HUBO ALGUIEN**

Naruto esperaba sentado en un elegante restaurante de Nueva York, el ambiente era romántico con una tuene luz y música de jazz, la mujer que lo había citado allí había sido muy importante para él y aún lo era, así que no pudo rehusarse cuando ella, al saber que estaba de paso en Estados Unidos por trabajo, lo llamó para conversar.

 _De repente te da_

 _Por volverme a buscar_

 _Por hablar de los dos_

 _Y salir a cenar_

La siguió con la mirada desde que entro al restaurante, varios hombres la miraron en forma apreciativa, ella era muy hermosa, con una figura elegante y estilizada, con su hermoso cabello rosa y su mirada jade, cuando al fin lo encontró ella le sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, Naruto se puso de pie y la abrazó eran viejos conocidos, fueron amigos de infancia, ella fue su primer amor, su primer beso y su primera mujer aunque ella no había sido virgen, fueron novios en toda la preparatoria hasta se reencontró con su viejo amor Sasuke Uchiha y lo había dejado por él, cuando terminaron Sakura le había que sólo había aceptado ser su novia porque Sasuke la había rechazó cuando él se fue a Japón por un par de años y que fue él el que le dijo que Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de ella, cuando Sasuke volvió, habló seriamente con Naruto y le contó que Sakura y él siempre estuvieron en contacto que no había querido hacerle daño y que lo disculpara pero nunca había dejado de pensar en ella, que ella había sido su primera vez y él de ella, que ambos se amaban y que iban a casarse, ellos se habían casado antes de entrar a la Universidad, fue un evento terrible para Naruto pero no pudo evitar asistir después de todo Sasuke era su mejor amigo y a pesar del dolor era feliz por ambos.

 _Tal parece que yo_

 _Te hice falta de más_

 _Que no fuiste feliz_

 _Con tu otra mitad_

"Nos vamos a divorciar… él me ha engañado ya muchas veces, y nuestro matrimonio no ha sido lo que yo esperaba" fue lo que ella le dijo, con sus hermosos ojos jade llenos de lágrimas, mientras le relataba las veces en que ella había encontrado a Sasuke coqueteando con otras mujeres, las noches en que la había dejado sola mientras iba a cenas de negocios, las veces que había esperando que volviera y cuando lo hacía era con el olor del perfume de otras mujeres, que le había pedido un hijo y él no había aceptado porque no deseaba más responsabilidades en su vida, sólo llevaban 6 años de matrimonio de los cuales según ellas sólo los primeros 2 había sido feliz.

 _De repente te da_

 _Por volver a sentir_

 _Quien es el que en verdad_

 _Sabe hacerte feliz_

"Nunca debí dejarte, tú nunca me hubieses sido infiel", mientras le tomaba suavemente la mano a Naruto, "fuiste un buen novio mientras estuvimos juntos y se notaba que me amabas. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de volver a intentarlo? Sé que seriamos felices", le dijo la peli rosa sonriendo mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, cerrando los ojos para poder besarlo. Fue Naruto el que la aparto tomando suavemente sus hombros para alejarla, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de vergüenza cuando se dio cuenta que él no se acercaba a ella y que sus ojos azules ya no brillaban como cuando eran novios, "¿Naruto… Por qué me alejas? le preguntó.

 _Pero se te olvidó_

 _Que al marcharte de aquí_

 _Yo quedé igual que tú_

 _Libre para elegir_

El rubio le respondió luego de dar un pequeño sorbo al vino que te había pedido mientras la esperaba y mirando a la nada le dijo, "Sakura, no sabes cuanto tiempo esperé que dijeras eso, que serías más feliz conmigo que con Sasuke, sufrí mucho cuando me dejaste y más cuando supe que nunca dejaste de estar en contacto con él mientras ambos fuimos novios, asistir a tu boda fue un martirio para mí, por eso me fui a Inglaterra a estudiar, necesitaba alejarme, deje a mis padres aquí y pase meses sufriendo por tu amor, pero irónicamente al momento de convertirte en la mujer de Sasuke me dejaste en libertad para conocer a alguien más…

 _Y hubo alguien_

 _Que se encargó de darme todo_

 _Cada tarde_

 _Que se moría por llenarme_

 _De detalles y palabras amables_

Mientras sacaba de su bolsillo de la chaqueta un celular y buscaba una fotografía, una selfie la cual le mostró a una sorprendida Sakura, era la foto de Naruto abrazando a una mujer muy hermosa de larga y brillante cabellera negro azulada con una mirada dulce color lila, en su mirada se trasmitía el amor que sentía por el rubio, fue Naruto el que habló, "su nombre es Hinata Hyuga y nos conocimos en la universidad en Londres, éramos compañeros en la carrera de administración de empresas, ella me ayudó al principio sólo como camarada de carrera, nos pusieron juntos en varios proyectos y mientras más la trataba más me cautivaba, se preocupaba por mí, que estudiara, me hacía almuerzos saludables, conversábamos de la vida y de mi sufrimiento por tu matrimonio, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente y paño de lágrimas".

 _Sí hubo alguien_

 _Que mientras tú vivías_

 _Tú vida muy aparte_

 _Se encargaba de la mía con coraje_

 _Y logró conquistarme_

Naruto miro la foto del celular y sonrio, Sakura se dio cuenta del brillo en sus ojos mientras el rubio guardaba su celular en su bolsillo, mirando nuevamente a Sakura continuo, "Mientras que tú eras feliz en tú matrimonio, ya que eso era lo que me decía Sasuke, yo seguía hundiéndome en la desesperación hasta que un día Hinata me encontró completamente intoxicado por el alcohol en mi departamento cerca del campus y ella cuidó de mí". Sakura lo miró con culpa "sabes, todos me decían que ella estaba enamorada de mí, pero yo no creía que una mujer tan bella y dulce podría quererme, tenía muchas dudas, había perdido la confianza, no quería volver a sufrir".

 _Y a ese alguien_

 _Una noche de locura interminable_

 _Le entregué mi cariño, mi cuerpo_

 _Mi alma, mi mente y mi ser_

 _Como tú ya no sabes_

Naruto miró seriamente a Sakura esta vez y continuó con su relato, "Pero en nuestro último año de Universidad, después de los exámenes, asistimos a una fiesta por la graduación de la carrera, bailamos juntos y una cosa llevó a otra, nos besamos bajo la luz de la luna, ella me dijo que me amaba, y me miró con sus hermosos ojos lilas, esperando por mi respuesta, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que también la amaba, que mi corazón latía por ella fuertemente, que cuando ella sonreía yo era feliz, y se lo dije, esa noche ella me entregó su virginidad y yo le di mi amor, nos amamos como nunca yo hice contigo, porque ambos compartíamos en mismo sentimiento y no había alguien más en nuestra relación y desde esa noche no nos hemos separado, y una de las razones de mi visita a Estados Unidos y de haber aceptado verte es para invitarte a ti y Sasuke a mi boda" mientras sacaba un sobre con la invitación y se lo pasaba a la peli rosa.

 _De repente te da_

 _Por romper a llorar_

 _Por decir que jamás_

 _Me pudiste olvidar_

Sakura tomo la invitación con las manos temblorosas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la tiro bruscamente intentado abrazar a Naruto mientras le suplicaba que no se casara, que ella aún lo amaba, que no había podido olvidarlo, que nunca había sentido con Sasuke lo que sentía con él. El rubio la miro con lastima, sabía que el arrebato de ella no era porque lo amara sólo que no quería quedarse sola, ella estaba desesperada, porque sabía que lo de ella con Sasuke se había terminado, y se aferraba al hombre que la había amado de verdad, pero que ya no lo hacía.

 _Pero se te pasó_

 _Que al marcharte de aquí_

 _Yo quedé igual que tú_

 _Libre para elegir_

Naruto la sostuvo mientras lloraba, sabía que esas lágrimas no eran por él sino que por su relación fallida. "¿Estás seguro que la amas?" Le pregunto levantando la cabeza y mirando con ojos brillantes a los azules del rubio. "Estoy segura que yo podría hacerte mucho más feliz. Sé que no has dejado de amarme, siempre he sido la mujer de tú vida" mientras se acercaba seductoramente a él. Naruto oscureció su mirada alejando a la peli rosa y le dijo, "Lo siento Sakura, pero amo a Hinata con ella me siento fuerte, amado y el único, ella no me compara con nadie, no me siento como un plato de segunda mesa, para ella he sido su único amor, pero sabes una parte de mí siempre te amará después de todo, tú fuiste importante, fuiste mi pasado pero Hinata es mi presente y mi futuro, y mi corazón le pertenece y le pertenecerá a ella para siempre….lo siento". Naruto le beso la mano luego se levantó de la mesa fue a pagar la cuenta, ella permaneció allí como ida mirando a la ventana ajena a lo demás con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Naruto la miró por última vez antes de tomar un taxi a su hotel.

 _Se te olvidó decirme adiós_

 _Se te olvidó decirme adiós_

 _Y hubo alguien_

Sakura estaba como en trance toda su vida siempre había tenido alguien que la amaba, sus padres, después Sasuke y por último el amor incondicional de Naruto, hoy no tenía nada, sus padres ya no estaban habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito hace unos tres años, Sasuke no la amaba se notaba por su abandono y engaños pero no había contado con que Naruto podría dejar de amarla por eso nunca le había dicho adiós del todo a la idea de estar con él, se levantó de la mesa y tomando la invitación a la boda de Naruto se fue de vuelta a su fría casa para estar sola, Sasuke estaba en un viaje de negocios en Japón y no volvería hasta la próxima semana.

 _Alguien que llenó mis días_

 _Y llenó mis noches_

 _Con una nueva ilusión_

El viaje desde Nueva York a Londres fue largo, quería volver a sentir a su prometida entre sus brazos extrañaba su olor y el calor de su amor, se sentía mal por Sakura era su amiga y no quería que sufriera pero él ya la había olvidado Hinata había borrado todo rastro del sentimiento que alguna vez sintió por su amiga pelirosa. El aeropuerto de Londres estaba lleno de gente pero él podría encontrar a su pequeña prometida en cualquier parte ese cuerpecito curvilíneo y su cabello largo al viento eran únicos, ella le estaba sonriendo mientras movía su mano saludándolo y corrió hacia él, la recibió con los brazos abiertos mientras la alzaba para poder darle un beso desesperado lleno de amor y deseo, ella manejó desde el aeropuerto hasta el departamento que compartían en el centro de la ciudad, Hinata preparó la comida y después se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá mientras veían un poco de televisión, Hinata tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto mientras que él la abrazaba protectoramente, ella habló después de apagar el televisor con una suave voz preguntó "¿y como tomó Sakura la noticia de nuestra boda?", Naruto sabía que no había malicia en la pregunta sino que simple curiosidad, después de todo Hinata conocía toda la historia de él con Sakura.

 _Se te olvidó decirme adiós_

 _Se te olvidó!_

 _Se te olvidó decirme adiós_

 _Y hubo alguien_

Naruto le respondió mientras le acariciaba el cabello, "No lo tomó muy bien va a divorciarse de Sasuke y pensó que aún podría tener alguna posibilidad de volver conmigo, pero le dije que yo te amaba a ti y que mi corazón es tuyo para siempre", Hinata lo miró a la cara mientras se acercó para besarlo, el rubio la abrazó acariciando su cuerpo hasta tomarla entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y llevarla al dormitorio donde después de hacer el amor durmieron abrazados.

 _Se te olvidó decirme adiós_

 _Abrías mi puerta para otro amor_

 _Ella me da tanto_

 _Tú me dejaste ir_

 _Y no pensaste en mí_

 _Y ahora no puedes vivir_

 _Sola...sin mí_

El tiempo no pasa en vano y el día de la boda de Naruto Namikaze era un día esplendoroso de verano, la boda fue hermosa con una novia con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes y un novio guapo y elegante lleno de orgullo y amor hacia su mujer y al momento de declararlos marido y mujer el beso fue más pasional y largo del que se hubiese esperado. Sakura lloraba, cualquiera pensaría que estaba emocionada por la boda, pero en realidad no quería estar allí, le dolía ver que el amor de Naruto ya no le pertenecía pero Sasuke la había obligado, "como no iban a asistir a la boda de su mejor amigo", le había dicho, ella no le había dicho nada a su marido de su encuentro con Naruto y había decidido quedarse a su lado a pesar de que el amor que pensaba que sentía por él ya no existía, ahora sólo había resentimiento hacia el hombre de pelo negro al que había jurado amar para siempre, el ver al rubio tan contento sólo le producía dolor.

Ahora hay alguien que me da

Mucho amor y un cariño

Sincero, perfecto y bonito, tú ves

Unos meses después Naruto y Sakura se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez fue en Estados Unidos, en casa de ella y Sasuke para las fiestas de año nuevo, Hinata acompañaba a su marido y se notaba que aunque había pasado tiempo ellos aún estaban de luna de miel, no se separaban y andaban tomados de las manos, no como ella con Sasuke que parecían sólo amigos, ella cada vez se sentía más sola y más, cuando Naruto anunció abrazando a Hinata que serían padres.

Te lloré

 _Te digo, te lloré, te lloré_

 _Te lloré_

 _Te digo, te lloré, te lloré_

 _Te lloré_

 _Desconsolado_

 _Te lloré_

 _Triste y desesperado_

Sakura no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño grito de dolor y salir rápidamente de la sala, Sasuke no se dio ni cuenta de la huida de Sakura mientras felicitaba a la pareja, mientras Sasuke fue a la cocina a abrir una botella de champaña y jugo de naranja para Hinata, la pelinegra le susurró al oído a Naruto que fuera a ver a Sakura, la encontró secándose las lágrimas fuera del baño de invitados, cuando él llegó a su lado lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le decía "ese bebe debió ser nuestro, mío y tuyo, ….no de ella". Él la soltó enojado mirándola a los ojos, de esos ojos azules se desprendía fuego casi tornándose rojos y le dijo "sabes pudo haber sido así… pero fuiste tú la que me alejó de ti, fuiste tú la que me dejó yo sufrí demasiado por ti, te lloraba todos los días, estaba desesperado".

 _Tú no pensaste en mí, pena_

 _Y te marchaste, mi nena_

 _Y llora, que te llora_

 _Llora, que te llora_

 _Llora!_

Ella lo miró y le dijo "Entonces aún me amas, déjala y quédate conmigo, criemos juntos a tu hijo". Naruto sentía rabia esa mujer había sido importante pero ya no lo era "Sakura que estás diciendo, siempre has sido así egoísta, pensando sólo en tú felicidad, el día que terminaste conmigo todo se acabó entre nosotros, además la mujer que me ayudo, que me hizo volver a tener ganas de vivir, no fue otra que Hinata ella será la madre de mis hijos, ese bebe nos tendrá a ella y a mí como padres, es ella la mujer que yo amo"", y así la dejo, mientras ella volvía a llorar.

P _ero tú ya no me importas_

 _Ohhhhh, y ahora no puedes vivir_

 _Sola, sin mí_

 _Y ahora no puedes vivir_

 _Sola, sin mí_

 _Y ahora no puedes vivir_

 _Sola, sin mí_

 _Y ahora no puedes vivir_

 _Sola, sin mí_

Sakura se fue a su habitación, pasado un tiempo fue Sasuke el que la fue a buscar preguntándole que le pasaba, ella lo miró con indiferencia y le pidió que se fuera que quería estar sóla… luego de un tiempo vio por su ventana como Naruto y Hinata se iban de su casa. Ella sólo deseaba que Naruto mirara sólo una vez hacia ella, así habría algo de esperanza… pero no lo hizo y ella se quedó allí mirando como la felicidad que pudo ser de ella ahora era de otra.

FIN


End file.
